Bandle RP Compilation
by PieLover314
Summary: Hey there, just some of my recent Roleplays that include yordles! They will all be M Rated, just any free ones I clean up and get posted, hope you all enjoy!


**Hey there everyone! Felt like giving you guys a more M rated treat since my last post wasn't. Now, this story is a bit different in that it is actually an RP I did with a good friend of mine, so that is why it changes back and forth a bit but it is in third person so it shouldn't be that bad when reading it. I may post a few more RP's, so that is why this story has the word 'Collection' in it, yet it says it is completed. I hope you guys enjoy this, I know I surely did!**

 **One last heads up, I lost the first few posts for this story so the first paragraph isn't in the RP format you will see, sorry about that! This story contains more kinks than my usual stuff so be warned. I won't spoil it here, nothing too extreme so it shouldn't be a sudden nose turner.**

* * *

Isaac was a chubby, yordle bread maker who has a small shop in Bandle City. One night he goes to the bar after he closes up shop, like he normally does and is shocked to see a champion there as well! He makes a bit of a fool of himself as he tries to act cool in front of Ziggs, and after a few drinks, Ziggs offers to show him around his workshop for being an awesome fan. Little does Isaac know that Ziggs has some other ideas up his sleeve.

Isaac gasps as he clearly drank way to much trying to keep up with Ziggs. "A bit, I come here almost every night after I close up shop. Guess I learned how to from that."

Ziggs nods "Hehe yeah it is a nice place to relax for sure!" He slides off his chair "So wanna get going? Hehe it isn't far from here."

Isaac nods and stands up, not too wobbly after his drinks, "Yeah, I'm all set to get going."

Ziggs smiles pleased, smirking to the other male, "Great~ Hehe, lets go." He walked towards the door and out into the fresh, cool evening air.

Isaac followed behind Ziggs, very excited to hang out with him and see his workshop. He stepped out into the fresh, cool air and took a deep breath. "Ahh, the cool air always helps clear the mind a bit." As he says this, he stumbles a little bit and catches himself on Ziggs.

Ziggs chuckles as he catches the guy, getting in under him to let him have his arm around his shoulder. "Hehe, not too drunk now are we?" He smirks, a hand rubbing along that back.

Isaac blushed, more from embarrassment than being so close to the other male, "Just a small fluke, I should be okay now." He said, but still let Ziggs help him stand up.

Ziggs smiles wide, "Good hehe." He helps him get up properly, his hand unintentionally brushing over that rear before he starts walking again.

Isaac stopped for just a moment, curious if the light touch on his rear was intentional or not. Thinking he was just buzzed he shook his head and continued to follow Ziggs. "I can't wait to see what you have cooking up at your workshop. Or just see your workshop." He was getting a bit childish again.

Ziggs was sharing that excitement, "Hehe it is some really cool stuff! I think you're gonna dig it." He looks back at him. It only takes a few minutes for them to reach the door to his home, opening the door for his guest.

Isaac enjoyed the plain appearance of the small house. "Thanks." He said as he walks in through the door that was held open for him.

Ziggs closes the door behind, the door leading to the living room with a walk in kitchen. It was all basic but very cozy and nice. "Hehe make yourself at home."

Isaac nods at the gesture and takes a seat on the couch, taking a moment to stretch and relax. "Don't mind if I do real quick." He takes off his shoes as well, not wanting to get the small place dirty.

Ziggs took his shoes off as well, going into the kitchen and fixing them some drinks, joining Isaac on the couch with a drink each.

Isaac smiled as he was brought a drink, "Thanks." He clinked his glass with Ziggs' before taking a drink. A long one.

Ziggs smiled with him on the couch, taking his own big sip, then looking to him. He smirked and put a paw on his knee, looking to him to see any reactions.

Isaac nearly spat out the bit of drink in his mouth as the hand was rested on his lap. His mind had a sudden realization to what had happened with the night and he blushed. "Oh, uhh..." He wasn't sure how to respond and decided to take another drink.

Ziggs played it cool, just letting the hand rest there for a bit as he took more of his own drink, glancing at him before he finished it. Ziggs did tend to get kind blunt as he got drunk. Leaning towards him some and giving a flirty look "Ever been with a celebrity before?~".

Isaac 's drink wasn't helping his nerves at all and decided to set his drink down before he flung it over them both. "I-i no. Or w-with a guy, heh." He felt so embarrassed as he met the gaze of Ziggs and blushed at the flirty look of the champion.

Ziggs's smirk seemed to get a little wider from that new information. He leaned in some more, his hot breath hitting Isaac on the neck as he whispered, "Wanna make out?".

Isaac only answered with a shiver as the hot breath hit his neck. He couldn't even bring himself to nod as the other and found himself leaning towards him a little more.

Ziggs smirked as the breathing on the neck turned into a kiss on it, pushing his lips to the fur and kissing along it. Hitting his chin before slowly touching those lips with his.

Isaac found himself moaning softly to the warm kiss as it landed on his neck. The anticipation build until it slowly moved up to his lips and he pushed forward into the kiss, his lips still closed.

Ziggs put a paw to Isaac's chin as they kissed, his wet tongue teasing along those lips and prodding the maw some.

Isaac opened his mouth as he feels the tongue prod along it, his own tongue sinking back from nerves.

Ziggs murrs and the tongue slides into that maw, slowly exploring as it delved inside.

Isaac moans a bit himself as he feels the tongue inside his maw. He closes his eyes and let's his own move and play along Ziggs' as his hands reach up and lands on Ziggs' sides.

Ziggs murrs and plays with the tongues together. A hand moving up under Isaac's shirt and feeling along his belly and up to his chest.

Isaac giggled a bit as his bigger belly is played with. His own hands roam up and down Ziggs sides as he let's him explore his mouth.

Ziggs murrs and pulls off the wet kiss, smirking wide at him "So how was that for your first kiss with a boy?"

Isaac blushes and smiles a bit too goofy. "N-nice. I liked it." He gives a small giggle and let's go of Ziggs to grab his drink.

Ziggs smirks and goes back to drinking some but now sitting way closer to the other yordle, an arm around his shoulder.

Isaac is enjoying the closeness and leans in a bit as he finishes his drink with another big gulp. He is starting to feel a bit tipsy now and has a small blush on his face from it. "I, uh... Didn't know you liked g-guys." He says a bit quietly.

Ziggs murred and occasionally nosed some into the others neck as they drank "Heh yeah I just prefer em I guess." He smiled and gave a slight nibble to Isaac's ear "More my style."

"Ah~" Isaac quickly closed his mouth, shocked he moaned audibly from the small nibble. "Heh, yeah?" A little excited to be this close with Ziggs. He set his empty glass down again.

Ziggs murred, "Mmhmm" Once again feeling up under Isaac's shirt, teasing along his body some as they sat close.

Isaac enjoyed the light touches under his shirt as he leaned into Ziggs more. "I've been a bit... Curious recently..." His own hand rubbing Ziggs' leg. "I guess."

Ziggs looked into it "Hmm oh? Hehe had any thoughts? Anything you've wanted to do?" he smirks, teasing a bit over Issac's nipple.

Isaac gave a small moan as his nipple was played with. "N-no, not really. I'm up f-for anything." He really had no idea what to do.

Ziggs had lots of more elaborate and kinky ideas but for this night he would stay more basic for the virgin. He went in and kissed him again but when he pulled back he took Issac's wrist and put his hand down at Ziggs' package.

Isaac had his breath catch in his throat as he felt Ziggs' crotch, it felt warm and he gave it a small squeeze.

Ziggs murred pleased, the bulge pulsing to the touch "Mmm that's it." He kissed him again as he slowly gyrated his hips to the hand.

Isaac let Ziggs push into his mouth with the kiss as he let his hand move up and down over the growing bulge in his pants, even pushing against it a bit. His mind was swimming with thoughts now and it made his own pants start to tighten.

Ziggs slowly reached down and unzipped his pants, wiggling a bit as the tent in his underwear was now present. Much more defined in shape and warmer then before, kissing Isaac deeply.

Isaac felt his heart speed up as he could feel Ziggs' cock better, more defined and warm in his hand as he started rubbing it more and more over the clothed undies he wore.

Ziggs huffed and groaned at the sensation "Damn.. that feels nice." His cock throbbing in those pants and pulsing against the grip. A small wet spot on his tip and his musk increasing.

Isaac could feel the bit of wetness on the cloth and played with it with his thumb. Rubbing Ziggs' clothed tip through the undies as he looked down to see what he had caused of his host.

Ziggs was rock hard by now, huffing as he leaked from his tip making the wet spot grow. "Mm lets take it slow but go down there and have a whiff".

Isaac nodded weakly and got off the couch, kneeling in front of it as he hesitantly brought his face close to the clothed member. He closed his eyes and gave a small sniff, the scent of the other male was really nice and he got closer, giving another longer sniff as he started to enjoy it.

Ziggs smirked down at him as he saw the scent was appreciated, it might take a while but Ziggs would make a proper good pet out of this one. "Mm yeah you like it~?"

Isaac blushed as he realized what he was doing. "O-oh, yeah." He brought his hand back up to it and rubbed it through the cloth, another hand rubbing at Ziggs' thigh.

Ziggs murred and leaned back some, the yordle wearing just a tank top and some

shorts besides the underwear. "Mm how about you pull down those underwear? Get some of the real scent hehe."

Isaac started to feel a bit less nervous, the alcohol probably sinking in more and he eagerly pulls down the underwear. It's the first other cock he had seen and simply stares at it a bit, the head glistening just a tad as he reaches out and slowly takes it in his hand.

Ziggs smirks wide as his hefty member throbs in front of the cute yordle "A fan of that too huh?" He smirks, leaning back some on the couch as he spread his legs a little more, now sitting bottomless on the couch wearing only a tank top and his cock throbbing free.

Isaac feels the warmth in his hand and starts to stroke it a little fast as he gets close to give it another sniff. The stronger musk is nice to his senses.

Ziggs puts his arms on the top of the couch, relaxing and leaking from his tip, "Now give it a kiss.~"

Isaac listens to the more knowledgeable yordle and licks up the pre on the tip, the taste is strong and it is thick. He gives another before bringing his mouth over the big cock as he slowly licks at it and stroking the bit not in his mouth.

Ziggs seemed very pleased with that development "Ohhhhh yeah that's the stuff.. ahhh." He groans and a paw goes down to rub along that cute head "You like that? Bet you've had more then one wet dream about this."

Isaac moans, "Mhmmm~" He agreed around the cock in his mouth. He slowly starts to bob his head, not sure how much he can take at once. He free hand moves down to rub at his own hard cock in his tight pants.

Ziggs groans, leaning his head back some "Ahhhhh that's the stuff.." He reaches out putting a hand on that cute head to aid those hot, suckling bobs down his fat cock. "Ohhhh goood boy."

Isaac subtly enjoys the hand on his head, helping him bob on the cock as he takes it a bit deeper than before. The hand that was holding the cock still moved down to Ziggs balls as he lightly plays with them, feeling a pair not his own.

Ziggs groans as his big balls pulse in that hot grip, leaking more into that eager maw as he have him bobbing down along it. "Mmm yeah that's it, you're so talented. You'll get rewarded."

Isaac blushes more at the thought of being so good at sucking off another male. He knows what the reward will be and it causes him to moan at the though. He rubs at himself harder, even thrusting into his hand through his own pants, as he starts to lick and suck harder.

Ziggs smirks and huffs, "That got you going, huh? Gonna enjoy your first hot nut, huh? You'll remember it always hehehe." He groans and grows rather close, just about on the brink of cumming.

Isaac wanted to taste his first load, he wanted to have Ziggs spill into his mouth and he gave the hot, large balls another squeeze to help further this. He could feel the cock pulse a bit in his mouth and hear Ziggs' breathing pick up. He anxiously awaited for him to cum.

Ziggs groans, "Mm, here it comes.~" He tenses up and his cock makes a hard throb. Ropes of hot, salty seed gushing into that eager maw, filling it up at a fast pace as the yordle unloads into that maw.

Isaac feels the hot load shoot into his mouth and he instinctively swallows right away, swallowing some of it as he attempts to pull away as it is to much for him.

Ziggs smirks as he grabbed onto the hair and kept him there, letting that maw fill right up. He keeps him there until the last two strings as he pulls the cutie back and lets them shoot over his face.

Isaac, not being able to pull away at first, causes him to cough around the cock spurting into his mouth. He swallows down another few shots before being allowed to breath, then another two shots hit his face and his face reddens as he realizes that he came himself, his pants wet from the scent and feel of Ziggs finishing in his mouth.

Ziggs pants in the amazing afterglow of his orgasm, he looks down to see the wet spot on those pants "Hehe came from that did we~? Ohhh you and I are gonna become goood friends."

Isaac blushes as he nods, "Yeah." His buzz helping him enjoy the slowly cooling cum on his face. He leans on Ziggs' lap as he catches his breath.

Ziggs smirks wide as he rubs along that cute ear, happily petting the adorable yordle. "Who's a good boy?" He teases.

Isaac murrs at the ear petting and laughs a bit at the words. "I am~" He teases back.

Ziggs smirks wide, "Yes you are~" He leans in and kisses some, then scooping up some cum from that face and holding out the finger to the other yordle.

Isaac hesitantly leans up and licks the finger of the cum, enjoying the flavor a bit more than before. "A lot better then when it's choking you, heh..."

Ziggs smirks very wide "Hehe you'll learn to love and crave it." He teases and then kisses him deep.

Isaac eagerly accepts the kiss, even pushing back a tad more with his own tongue. He moans into the kiss and slowly gets up to sit on the others lap.

Ziggs murrs happily into the kiss licking this lust from the other. He was more then happy letting him into his lap, teasing along the pants. "Mm these gotta go." His cock rubbing to the rough feeling pants.

Isaac stands up and get's out of the pants, but hesitates a bit as he slips off his shirt and underwear. His own cock is still a bit wet and flaccid.

Ziggs smirks as he lets the naked yordle back into his lap, his semi hard cock feeling that hot rump on him. He rubs over that cute belly some.

Isaac giggles as his belly is rubbed. He finds himself holding onto Ziggs and he feels the slowly hardening cock under him. He hides his face in the others neck.

Ziggs paws along that brown rear, chuckling at the blushing yordle as he gives his head a kiss. "Mm hehe you're pretty fuckin' cute.." He whispers into his ear as he squeezes that rear.

Isaac yelps a bit as his rear is squeezed. His tipsy, light-headedness helping him stay calm as his untouched rear was groped. "Hehe... I try my best~" He whispers back, a hand rubbing Ziggs' back.

Ziggs smirked and put up his index finger in front of the yordle, teasing it to his lips, "Suck." he murrs.

Isaac takes the finger into his mouth and sucks on it, having a good idea what it was going to be used for. He does his best to coat the finger well and even gives a small moan and giggles while doing it.

"Ohhh that's a good boy~ knowing right where it is going huh?" He teases and lets him really lube it up, wiggling it some against that cute tongue as his other paw squeezed the rump.

Isaac blushes and nods his head a bit. HE let's his tongue and gums get poked and rubbed sensually.

He lets it continue for a while before slipping his finger out of that maw, moving it down and finally teasing it to the cute pucker. Murring as he prods and starts to push it inside.

Isaac blushes as he feels the finger poke around his pucker. With a shaky breath he quietly let's out, "I'm scared..." As he felt the finger start to push a bit more at his tight pucker. He hid his head in the crook of Ziggs' neck as he waited for it to push through.

Ziggs rubbed him with the other paw gently "We will take it nice and slow, don't worry." He smiles as he prods a little more, gently pushing to the cute rump.

Isaac gives a small yelp as the finger slipped in. He could feel his face heat up as it slips in more and more. "Oooh, this feels odd, heh." He's glad he had a few drinks beforehand.

He chuckles and kisses him lightly on the neck "Hehe yeah it really does the first few times~ just try and relax." He comforted him as the finger wiggled in deeper.

Isaac takes a few breaths as he gets use to the small, fat digit inside of him. He even finds a slight pleasure to it and starts to lick Ziggs neck.

"Mmm yeah getting into it?" he smirks and wiggles it more, loving those hot licks to his neck as he nibbles his ear some. The finger swirling.

Isaac continues to lick Ziggs neck. "A bit, heh..." He gives his butt a small wiggle for a bit of fun. "You, uh... Can use a second finger if you want."

Ziggs wouldn't argue as a second finger slowly inserts itself into that tight, hot pucker. It stretches him out a little more.

Isaac winces a bit in pain as the second finger stretches him more. He stops his licking and catches his breath.

Ziggs murrs as his two fingers explore into that tight rear, wiggling and prodding around inside.

Isaac feels a bit of pain as the second finger is added. It stretches him wider than he's ever been and he takes a few deep breaths to relax.

He murrs, "Doing good, kid~ deep breaths and relax." The fingers sink into the snug rump, all that saliva helping in the lubing up.

Isaac moves a bit too try getting comfortable and let's out a sigh as he does. "There. That's better." He says as he relaxes around the fingers inside of him.

He chuckles softly, his cock throbbing along the taint of the cutie as his fingers play inside. Soon finding his prostate and very gently starts to tease it.

Isaac moans into Ziggs neck when he feels his prostate rubbed. "Nhhh, ahh ~" He let's out a louder moan and blushes deeper from it, his cock was starting to leak a bit too.

He moved Isaac a bit so their hard cocks would grind together and leak on each other Ziggs was a bit bigger as both meat pulsed. His fingers warming up that rear for what was to come.

Isaac looked down to see their hard cocks running against each other. It sent a shiver down his spine as he saw Ziggs much bigger cock leak into his. With his prostate being played with he whimpered at the thought of it filling him up. "You... You're big ~" The words sounded lusty and fearful.

Ziggs smirked wide with pride, "Yeah~ hehe but I'll be gentle." He winks at him as his cock throbs. Moving around again he gets his cock in between those butt cheeks, sliding out his fingers to grind his cock along the cute, warmed up pucker.

Isaac's breathing picks up with anticipation and nerves. He finds himself grinding back against the thick meat grinding along his taint and valley. "Yeah, gentle." He repeats in his buzzed state.

Ziggs smirks wide, this yordle was just way to cute. The tip of his thick head teasing and rubbing along the hot pucker. He spreads those cute cheeks and gently makes Isaac put some weight down on it.

Isaac, in his inexperience, holds his breath and tenses a bit as he feels the tip of Ziggs cock push against his tight ring. "Ahh!" He let's out a yelp of pain as it pieces past and into him slightly.

"Relax, kid" Ziggs say with a hand on his cheek, "Breathe." He smiles at him as half of his head had spread that pucker.

Isaac let's out another shaky breath and let's himself relax. He pushes himself down onto the thick, hard cock as more enters him. "Nhh, it hurts still." He clings to Ziggs a bit tighter.

Isaac nods as the licking calms him a bit as he keeps sinking down onto the thick cock.  
The pain is still there but not as strong as it first was.

"Mm you'll get used to it~" He groans and soon the cutie is down at the hilt, the thick cock throbbing inside of that rear. He huffs as he keeps him there, letting the cutie get used to it.

Isaac feels himself hilt onto Ziggs crotch. He looks down to see them so close to one another in his lap. Isaac's own cock is slowly getting hard again, the pain having caused him to shrink a bit. "You... You feel nice, heh." Isaac says, feeling a bit silly.

Ziggs chuckled, "Mm good~ lets get you nice and used to it before we start properly." He smirks and grabs those hips, slowly gyrating the yordle on his lap, moaning as his fat cock brushes along the walls of that tight ass.

Isaac can't help but let out small groans and sounds as he is slowly moved up and down a bit, getting use to the hard cock inside of him. He tenses on occasion, tightening around Ziggs with his hot, tight ass.

"Holy shit you're tight... ngghhh you're choking it." He chuckles and lifts that rear a few inches before letting gravity sink it back down. His leaking cock helping lube up those hot walls.

"Ahh!" Isaac moans as he drops back down and hilts on Ziggs. He blushes and looks Ziggs in the face, a bit of a goofy grin on his face. "That felt good." The pain slowly fading as he gets use to Ziggs inside of him.

He smiles back "Heheh goood~ I knew you'd be a fan." He teases and starts to slowly bounce the other yordle along his big cock, pulling him up and down along it in a nice rhythm.

Isaac let's out a few moans as he rides Ziggs. "I-Ahh~... Sound silly." He says between moans and drops. He feels his own member brushing against Ziggs chest as it is hard and starting to leak.

He chuckles, giving that rear a playful spank before moving to stroke that dick as he bounced the cute yordle on his cock.

As Ziggs starts to stroke, he falls down on his cock and it hits his prostate for the first time. "Ahh!~" He bites his hand to try holding in more moans as he starts feeling the bliss from having the thick cock thrust in and out of his, this causes his tight ass to squeeze.

"Ahhh fuck yeah.. squeeze that dick." He groans, bouncing him faster, really grinding or that prostate as he humps up into the rear. His crotch and balls slapping that rear.

Isaac could feel, and hear, Ziggs balls soaking his pounded rear. Each hit sent a shiver and pleasure through him and he continues to hold in his moans, biting his hand and squeezing his eyes closed.

"Ahh yeah take it.. such a good virgin boy." He groans and bucks up harder, pounding him faster and making him bounce bigger.

Isaac is loving the harder thrusts and the furry talk. He knew he was a virgin and must be really tight for Ziggs. He was starting to bite to hard and could taste blood. He could feel the familiar feeling of an orgasm build up in the pit of his stomach.

"Ohhh yeah.. about to cum.. I'm gonna fill you real nice." He huffs and starts bouncing him harder, the slick fucking sounding wet and loud.

Isaac wanted him to cum inside him. He wanted to feel him warmth and to take his virginity. He tensed at the thought and moaned loudly as the stroking of his own cock was pushing him to his peak.

The bigger yordle growled, hammering in a few more times before busting a nut. He grunted as his thick, hot seed gushed into that cute rear. Starting to fill it up with hot jizz.

Isaac felt the hot cum fill him. He felt each time Ziggs shot into him. After the first two shots he couldn't help himself and came as well. He arched his back and have a muffled cry as his short cock shot his hot seed across their chests, the first shot hitting his face.

Ziggs smirked wide as Issac got a faceful of cum, making him rut him even harder as a reward. He groans and really empties his huge load into that cute ass, filling him up real good.

Isaac falls forward, leaning on Ziggs as he feels his ass full of warm cum. His breathing is ragged and he finally moves his hand away to help catch his breath, a bit of blood from his bite mark. His now sensitive member slowly leaking less and less.

Ziggs chuckles, licking along the cum of the cheek on the other before pushing into a deep kiss, snowballing the hot cum as he gropes along that rear. He throbs inside, keeping him down on the hilt.

Isaac moans into the kiss, tasting himself and Ziggs breath as his rump was still played with and with Ziggs still inside of him. "Mmm" He moans.

He murrs and drools a bit into that maw as he squeezes the rear, cum starting to leak out from the hot rump.

Isaac whimpers as the bigger yordle took the lead with everything, enjoying being submissive. He let his mouth be ravenged and he swallowed everything given to him. He can feel his rear slowly leak and he tenses to keep it in him for a reason he isn't too sure in his semi drunk state.

Ziggs is smirking wide and stirring his cummy cock in that ass, "Who's a good boy~?" he asks with a wide smirk, brushing his paws along the chubby tummy.

Isaac giggles as his belly is played with, "Meeee~" He playfully answers and gives his rump a wiggle when he feels Ziggs do the same.

"Mmm right~ hehe." He smiles and rubs him some more. "How was your first experience with cock?"

Isaac brushes up against Ziggs and giggles, "I liked it, heh. You were great."

He smirks and licks along his neck some. "Mm I can say the same, was this really your first?" He chuckles and teases him.

Isaac nodded against him, "Y-yeah. I just... Only recently thought of being with a guy, heh." Even through his buzzed state he knows it sounds silly. "How about you?"

"hehe been pretty exclusively with guys, just feels right. But they are rarely as cute as you." He winks and gives his head a rub.

Isaac was happy he came off as cute, after a few drinks he always felt that way.  
"Hehe, thanks~" He could feel the cum cooling between them a bit.

Ziggs murred, running his fingers through the fur of the cutie. "Hmm what to do now~ feeling tired?" He smirked and nibbled him some.

Isaac was feeling a little tired. "Yeah, just a bit." He remembered they were sitting on Ziggs couch and not the bed. He wanted to get up but he has Ziggs limp member still in him.

Ziggs murr and lifts that cute rear so his messy cock could slip out and hand semi hard all coated in cum. The ass in a nice, big cream pie, leaking some seed.

Isaac blushes and looks away from the mess of Ziggs cock and only blushes further when he feels himself leak from his used ass. "Maybe I should clean up before I messy your bed."

Ziggs smirk, "Hehe good plan, lets take a shower but first.." He rubs his head "How about you clean my cock?" He rubs under that chin and wiggles his messy cock.

Isaac isn't sure he wants to and actually pushes Ziggs cock away from him. "I know where that things been, no thanks." Hoping Ziggs wouldn't be upset.

Ziggs huffed lightly annoyed but smirked, "Hmm not obedient just yet huh? Well I'll train you goood~" He smirks, grabbing Isaac by the hair and pulling him to the cock, rubbing the cummy cock to his face. "Lick.." he says sternly.

Isaac was a bit fearful at Ziggs new attitude, but something in him seemed to enjoy it, just a little. He looked up at Ziggs and them slowly started to lick the cock clean.

Ziggs was doing his best to stay firm without being too intimidating. Murring pleased and rubbing his ear as the messy cock was cleaned "Mm better.. you are a good boy I'm sure.. just need some proper training."

Isaac pulled away from the cleaned cock and felt a bit dirty from it. "Training?" He asked, curious what Ziggs meant, though maybe he didn't want to know.

He smirks wide, "Yeah~ I'm gonna make you my obedient little pet." He ruffles the hair of the cutie and gets up, momentarily resting his musky nuts on his face "Lets go take that shower hehe."

Isaac gives a quick sniff to Ziggs nuts. He wasn't sure how to react, "A pet?" He half asks as he follows Ziggs to the bathroom.

"Mm yeah and we'll ease you into it~ starting with that you will from now on address me as master, understand?" He walked with him into the bathroom.

"Master?" He says almost sarcastically. "And why would I do that?"

"Because you will be rewarded if you do." He looks back to him firmly, "And punished if you don't."

Isaac gulped when Ziggs said 'punished'. "Well, I'm not sure, heh..." He was still a bit tipsy and decided to have some fun and so he added. "Master ~"

He smirks back at him, "You'll learn to say it seriously." He points to the shower, "Get in and on your knees."

Isaac does as he is told, "Already wanting more? Hehe." He gives a giggle.

"Mmmhmm~ Saw you taking a whiff of those balls~ time for you to properly worship them." He smirks and walls over, putting his big, musky, hairy balls on that nose.

Isaac went with the flow and breathed in deep of the fresh musk looming off of Ziggs balls. He licks at them too, going slow with one ball at a time.

He groans very pleased, his big member resting on that face as he makes the cutie worship his big balls. Rubbing his head some.

Isaac giggles as the cock rests on his face. He rubs it a bit as he finishes his lapping at his balls. "How was that?"

He smirks, "Hehe good job, pet. Now get up here and give master some kisses." He rubs along his head.

Isaac kept on worshiping Ziggs balls, groping them and licking then, enjoying the musk still.

He groans and huffs, his cock rock hard once more and leaking, "Hands on the shower wall, pet."

Isaac gets up and does as he is told, hands on the shower wall. He uses a hand to spread a cheek, showing off his used hole, still leaking some of Ziggs cum. The water from the shower helping glisten it just a bit.

Ziggs seemed very pleased with that sight, licking his lips as he moved in with a grip on his own cock and teased his fat member to the cream pie, prodding and teasing to push inside. The other paw on Isaac's shoulder.

Isaac wiggles his rump when he felt Ziggs get close, but when he felt him teasing him he pushed back. "Nhh, come ooonn~" He didn't want to sound so needy, but he did.

Ziggs loved those needy sounds as he pins him to the wall. "Mm yeah liking those sounds~ I'll teach you to beg properly." He groans and pushes inside of that tight ass, huffing at that tightness and wet ass.

Isaac let's out a long moan as he feels Ziggs push into him for the second time that night. The pain is a lot less since he was just stretched a few minutes ago and soon feels Ziggs hilt again on him. "Ooooooh~ Ziggs ~"

"Mm that's it." He grabs Issac's ear and tugs on it some, groaning as he throbs inside of that ass. He then starts humping deep into that rear, "Your mine." He growls and nibbles his neck.

Isaac let's out another moan before bringing his hand up to his mouth again to muffle it.  
'Yes~' He thought to himself as he felt the small nibbles on his ear and neck. He pushed back to meet Ziggs thrusts a few times, loving the feeling of being full again.

He stroked some along Isaac's cock as he pounded away into his rear, stretching him out roughly. He murrs and nibbles more along the neck and ear, tugging the ear with his lips some as his big balls smacked onto the rear.

Isaac tensed up around the hard cock inside of him, he could feel and hear the sounds of the wet balls hitting his used ass with each powerful thrust. He tilted his head to the side, submitting himself to Ziggs nibbles and bites as he bit into his hand again to muffle his moans.

He smirks biting down a little rougher on that neck as he groans and humps. Grabs the hand over the face and pushes it to the wall and ruts in even faster. Throbbing hard inside of that ass.

Isaac losses himself when Ziggs takes his hand away from his mouth and bites harder along his sensitive neck. "Ahh! Ahh! ~" He moans out as he feels any but of shame it embarrassment leave him. He gives himself to Ziggs' dominance, note moaning loudly and thrusting back to meet Ziggs with each thrust. "Oh ~ yessssss, h-harder! ~" He begs.

Ziggs chuckles pleased ,"Mm that's the spirit~ take it!" He growls and hammers in faster, smacking louder to the booty with his harsh thrusts, groaning at the tightness as he works inside. Leaking along the inner walls as he stretches the ass out.

Isaac moans with each thrust, enjoying every single second as he is pressed up against the shower wall, hands held in place as he let Ziggs take him. "Ohhh~ f-fuck!" He shouts, not one to normally swear. He just now realizes that his own cock is hard as he feels himself getting close.

Ziggs growls and hammers inside, his fat cock pounding away and forming to ass to his will. He growls and huffs loudly, smacking in harder by the second and stroking that cock as he fucks him up against the cold wall.

Isaac can't help himself, with the hard fucking and stroking he grunts and pushes back against Ziggs. "I'm-I'm!" He shouts before his cock pulses in Ziggs hand and he shoots his load along the shower wall. His tight pucker flexing and tightening on Ziggs cock, attempting to milk him of his seed again.

Ziggs murred as he let go of the cumming dick and slammed hard inside. He pushed Isaac up against the wall, the cum getting all on his belly and shaft. He then tenses and came hard up into him, filling him up good with a groan, "Ahhh yeah.. goood boy.. milk master's cock." He huffs and bites down on his neck.

As Isaac feels Ziggs fill him up again and butter him on the neck, he shot out one last rope of cum, hitting the wall and his belly. He can feel his ass milk him and hold him in place. "Wahhabi~" He let's out a long moan, unable to form words right now.

Ziggs smirked, knowing he had the little bitch right where he wanted him. Rolling his hips to stir his cock inside and push him more to the cold shower wall. Licking over the small bite marks on the neck.

"Mmm~" Isaac loves it when Ziggs pushes into him more and when he licks at the buyer marks on his neck. He was curious how long he'd have them there, along with the mark on his hand he gave himself.

Ziggs moaned, whispering "Mine.." into Issac's ear as he kept in as deep as he could, wiggling the dick some and then slowly pulling back and out of the tight ass.

Isaac gave a helpless whimper when he heard Ziggs claim him. The mark on his neck and hand meaning more to him now than before. He made sure to clench his ass tightly to keep Ziggs seed in him. His own still wet along him and the wall.

"Mmm you better treasure every drop of my seed." He groans and pulls out of the ass, giving a wet slap onto the rear as he gave another lick to the neck. "Now who is your master?"

"Y-you are." He says through a shiver, a bit more meaning behind the words than before. He is holding himself up and panting against the wall, his legs feel like jelly and a bit exhausted.

He smirks, "Oh that's a good boy~ you deserve a reward." He smirks and kisses his shoulder, slowly kissing down the back until he reaches the rear, spreading those cheeks and kissing the cute pucker.

"Ahh ~" Isaac moans and lays his head against the shower wall as he feels Ziggs start to lick at his used pucker. He stops clenching and some of Ziggs cum slowly leaks out, making it easier should Ziggs eat him out.

Ziggs murrs and pushes his tongue into that cute rear, licking and eating him out vigorously humming happily as he cleans out and pleasures the rump.

Isaac pushes back against Ziggs treatment, helping drive him in further. He can't help but moan a bit louder to the wonderful cleanup treatment. "Oooh~ That's it ~ mmm."

He murrs and chuckles, squeezing the cheeks and keeping them spread. His tongue lapping and swirling as he eats out the seed of the ass with a murr.

Isaac is in a state of pure bliss as Ziggs continues to eat him out, but he needs to sit or his legs will give out on him. "H-hey... I need to sit..." He tells Ziggs.

Ziggs smirks and gets up, suddenly picking Isaac up and carrying him to the bathroom on his shoulder, the nude, wet yordles going into his bedroom where he throws Isaac on the bed, lifting his legs so he can continue to eat him out.

Isaac is shocked when Ziggs picks him up and throws him onto the comfortable bed. He relaxes for a moment before Ziggs crawls up and lifts his legs to continue eating him out. "Ahh, you're soooooo~, ahh! So sweet~" Isaac moans out, blushing from the care he was shown. He can feel Ziggs tongue licking him and can only imagine just how messy and sexy Ziggs face must be and it sends a shiver down his spine.

He murrs licking it out, his face messy with cum and drool. "Mm good boys get rewarded hehe."

Isaac blushes and looks at Ziggs face. "They do?" He asks, more curious about the whole 'master' thing. His cleaned ass feels nice as he feels it slowly tightening up from all their fun tonight.

"Mmhmm~ good pets get rewarded and naughty pets are punished." He murrs and goes up, getting face to face with the cute. He grabs his chin and opens his maw, letting a big glob of cum pour from his maw into his pets maw.

Isaac let's out a mix between a moan and a whimper as his jaw is held open for the cum. A shiver shoots down his spine, knowing it was sloppy seconds that was inside of him. He can't help but pull Ziggs in close to make out with him.

Ziggs chuckles as Isaac seems a fan. Murring pleased as he gets on him and makes out hotly, letting all of the content in his maw pour inside.

The taste it strong and the musk filled his senses as he swirled everything around in their mouths. He moans through it all, loving every second of it.

He murrs happy to share the taste of his hot seed in the deep, make out session. He groped along him as they kissed.

Isaac let Ziggs grope and touch him as he pleases. He pulls away from the kiss and moans to his touch. He pulls him into a hug and nuzzles his side. "Is it okay if we get some rest?" He asks, then adds "Master." With a bit of a giggle, part of it seems silly to him still, but it sounded meaningful.

Ziggs smirks wide and chuckles, laying down to the side of him put putting an arm in under his head, "Hehe sure, lets get some sleep.. pet." He laughs softly and licks his face.

Isaac cuddles up close to Ziggs, letting himself get spooned if he wants to. "Hehe, you're silly..." He says before yawning, the strong taste of Ziggs cum still in his mouth as he closes his eyes to sleep.

Ziggs chuckle with him, "And you're cute." He murrs and hugs him tight, closing his own eyes and starts sleeping nude with the other yordle.


End file.
